Times Of Our Lives
by Livelier
Summary: A series of Lily/James drabbles. Some longer than 100 words, and some shorter. Very mild language. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Language Of Love

A/N: The first drabble of many in my new drabble series "Times of Our Lives". Enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: Psh, I wish I was JKR. Wouldn't have to worry about college if I had her money, would I?

* * *

><p><span>Language of Love<span>

Sirius Black waved his hand in front of his new friend James's face. His attention snapped into focus, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Sirius suggested, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his eyes twinkling.

James turned bright red, and shook his head bashfully. "No, I couldn't do that. I wouldn't know what to say."

He hadn't known him long, but Sirius got the feeling that this didn't happen very often. James Potter didn't often get embarrassed or lose his ability to speak. He just wasn't the type to get flustered like that. Sirius placed his hands on James's shoulders and began steering him through the crowd of first years towards the girl he'd been staring at just moments ago.

"Just talk to her in French. It's the language of love, right?" He shoved James toward the redhead.

Lily Evans felt a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around to find a red-faced, black-haired, bespectacled boy standing in front of her. It was the same boy who had ran her and Severus out of their compartment earlier.

"What do you want?" she demanded, flipping her brilliant red hair over her shoulder.

"_J'apprécie votre poitrine__!" _James said, staring down at his feet and twisting his fingers together.

Looking enraged, Lily stamped furiously on James's foot and marched away. "Prat."

"Did I say something wrong? I just meant to say 'I like your hair'…"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not fluent in French; I'm not even familiar with French. In Spanish, however, I'm working towards fluency. So I have no clue if that French translation is even close to being correct. I believe it means "I enjoy your chest". Ha! Oh James… Anyway, I'll be updating this particular "story" pretty often. Definitely at least once per week. Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays!

Much Love,

Jessie


	2. Minty Fresh

Minty Fresh 

Lily sighed and pulled herself off the bed. She couldn't believe that she'd agreed to meet James Potter later that night. She checked the clock. It was nearly time to go. Something akin to nervousness filled her. She frowned as her stomach flip-flopped violently. She was supposed to get butterflies or maybe a little tingling, but not bloody elephants stampeding in her stomach! So much for true love.

She pulled her drawer open and groped about the bottom for her strawberry vanilla lip-gloss, mumbling about how she must have been Confunded when she had agreed to this date. Her hand connected with something hard. Could this be it? Nope. It was a container of wintergreen-flavored breath mints.

"Might as well," she shrugged, and dumped the remaining mints into her mouth, then headed out the door. She didn't know how useful those mints would be later…

* * *

><p>Much Love,<p>

Jessie


	3. Singin' In the Rain

A/N: I'm posting these in the order I wrote them, so I can promise that they get much better and much funnier as we go along. Thanks to my lovely reviewers from last week: Greengirl17, Loserslurgy, jg13145, IceBlueCrystal, looney3, and Lkay09. I know it's just a drabble series, but I really appreciate the reviews! Reviews make the world go round.

Disclaimer: Clearly I'm not JKR, as she has stated many times that her character are "geeky", and these characters are obviously the work of an obsessive fangirl.

* * *

><p><span>Singin' in the Rain<span>

James Potter looked out the window, and observed with a frown that it was, once again, pouring. It seemed like fall had skipped a few steps this year. The trees hadn't even started turn before the leaves dropped off like dead flies. And then the rain started.

He sighed as he looked over the Black Lake. Its name seemed fitting now, with its dark and gloomy waters. He was about to shut the curtains again when something unusually bright caught his attention. His eyes widened as he recognized the characteristic red color.

_No, it can't be…_

Grabbing his invisibility cloak along the way, he went down to investigate.

Sure enough, Lily Evans was sitting on the bank of the lake in the rain with nothing on but her ordinary school robes. James paused a few feet away from her. He could see her lips moving, and it sounded like she was…singing. What the hell? James grinned to himself.

"You know you're a pretty fair singer," he said as he took a seat next to her on the wet sand.

She jumped a little. "Oh…" Lily looked away and then back up at James and smiled shyly. "Thanks." It was only the first of many genuine smiles she would give him.

* * *

><p>AN: These first few drabbles were written more than six months ago, in case you guys were wondering… I'm not usually this cheesy. Please review!

Much Love,

Jessie


	4. Baby's First Words

A/N: Here's another little drabble. This one is later than the others, after Lily and James are married, and have had Harry (clearly). This is one of my favorites so far, so I hope you guys enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: Jo doesn't even have time to Twitter, much less keep up a drabble series on . Needless to say, I'm not her, and I only own my creativity.

* * *

><p><span>Baby's First Words<span>

James and Lily Potter huddled around their baby son along with a few of their closest friends. Lily and Remus were cooing at Harry, trying to coax him into saying, "Mum" by doing various odd things with their lips and faces. Sirius and James were staring at them like they were a bunch of loons, and telling them to leave the poor kid alone.

Lily was at the point where she wanted to pull her hair out. "Muuummm… Oh for heaven's sake. Why won't he just say it? It's not too terribly difficult!" She stood and began to walk away from the high chair. The rest of the group sighed and began to follow her into the kitchen.

"Da…" Harry cried loudly, pounding his fists on his chair.

"James!" Lily shouted, grabbing her husband's arm. "Did he just say…?"

Again, Harry tried to force the word out. "Da…"

James and Lily kneeled by his chair with anxious expressions. "Come on, baby, you can do it!" Lily encouraged, while James stared at his son and chanted, "Say it, say it, say it, damn it!"

Harry made a pained face, and banged his fists again. "Damn!" he shouted. Then he began to smile and clap happily. "Damn!"

Sirius burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, while Lily and James frowned at Harry. "Well that's not exactly what I had imagined…" Lily admitted, forcing a half-hearted smile. "But at least it's a word, right?" She kissed Harry on the forehead and then wandered into the kitchen with everyone else to find some wine for the adults and pudding for Harry.

"You couldn't have just said 'dad'? It's one less letter!" James mumbled to Harry.

Harry seemed to consider it for a minute before easily saying, "Dada."

James's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Holy Lily, he said 'dada'!"

"Yes, I'm sure he did, James."

James sighed and looked down at his son. "You're not going to repeat that, are you?" he asked.

Harry giggled madly and shook his disproportionately large head.

"Of course," his father huffed, and trudged back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go! I feel like Harry would have said something James related before he managed a "mum" or a "mama". I promise I will upload another drabble at the end of this week. But you know, reviews help speed the process along… ;)

Much Love,

Jessie


	5. Please Don't Stop the Music

A/N: This is a short one, more in the drabble format. I hope you all enjoy (:

Dislcaimer: I'm still not the billionaire creator of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><span>Please Don't Stop the Music<span>

James Potter couldn't believe his luck. Someone must have slipped a little Felix Felicis in his pumpkin juice when he wasn't looking. Just a few days earlier, he had finally built up the courage to ask her to Hogsmeade for the last time. They had become quite good friends over the course of the school year because of all their Head duties, so he felt quite confident that she would at least give him a chance. She did.

Now, after a couple of drinks between the two of them, they were dancing—quite provocatively, mind you—to an upbeat song a local band called The Wizarding Wankers was playing at the Three Broomsticks. The band was actually quite good, and Lily and James were having a great time dancing. It definitely helped that Sirius and Mary Macdonald who had consumed a few too many glasses of firewhisky were practically molesting each other on the dance floor; most people were busy staring at them and not James and Lily.

James happily pulled Lily closer to his body as the music slowed down. While she laid her head on his chest and hummed along to the tune, James just hoped the music never stopped, so he could hold her like this forever.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for now...! Please review!

Much Love,

Jessie


	6. The Little Things

A/N: *prepares myself for an incredible amount of harassing* So it's been a while... In my defense, I was keeping very busy with semester finals and new semesters and I for some reason, I couldn't log into this weekend! Did anyone else have that problem? Anyway, I've pretty much been a slacker in the writing department, but to make up for it, I'm posting three drabbles tonight. A few reviews sure would inspire me to post more often though... :D

Disclaimer: I so don't have the patience for this right now. I only own my creativity, people.

* * *

><p><span>The Little Things<span>

He bought a stereo. Who in their right mind would buy a top of the line stereo for a baby? But perhaps that was exactly the point. James wasn't in his right mind. Lily pointed this out to him one night, after he placed the radio on Harry's changing table.

"James, he could electrocute himself! Or accidentally drop it in the tub or chew on the cord or or something!" Lily exclaimed frantically. She looked rather deranged.

"Lily, sweetheart, Harry's barely two months old," James pointed, a playful smirk tugging on his lips. He thumbs rubbed soothing circles on her upper arms.

"So?"

"So I don't think he'll be picking up a radio off his changing table that's three feet off the ground or taking baths by himself. Not to mention he, er, doesn't even have teeth yet," he said, grinning.

Lily blew the red fringe from her face with a large gust of air.

"Well," she shrugged, "I suppose this is a bit better than you singing. No offense, James, but you're quite tone deaf. We shouldn't set Harry against music at such a young age."

James just laughed, mostly because it was the truth, and kissed Lily's forehead. Really, it was the little things she would say or do that made him love her even more.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, please review even if I don't deserve it. I really do love hearing from my readers!

Much Love,

Jessie


	7. Bringing Down the House

A/N: My older brother inspired this one. Why does someone need to blast dubstep at all hours of the night? I just don't understand... Anyway, I now present the second drabble of the night!

Disclaimer: It's still...not mine.

* * *

><p><span>Bringing Down the House<span>

The wall was shaking.

At first, it didn't bother Lily too terribly. They were probably just moving furniture around in the dorm next door. No big deal. She was able to find her place in the book she was reading in no time at all and was soon absorbed once again in the story.

_Just a bit further, Elizabeth. You're nearly there. Yes, that's it…_

The wall vibrated her head, which had been resting against the drywall, violently.

Growling to herself, she threw down her book and marched next door. Not bothering to knock, Lily pushed the door open angrily.

"Potter! Can you ? Gah!."

James Potter, her co-Head, and his best mate, Sirius Black, had somehow charmed a Muggle stereo to play Beatles music, and were currently in the middle of a theatrical dance number.

"_Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody…" _

James was down on his knees on the floor with his hand thrust dramatically into the air while Sirius was doing something disturbing to one of the wooden poles on James's bed. Both of them were dressed in tight, pink shorts with matching sweatbands stretched around their abnormally large heads. They both froze when they spotted Lily in the doorway.

"Er, don't mind me," Lily stuttered with wide eyes. "Just keep doing…whatever you were doing." And she fled the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Siriusly though. Please review.

Much Love,

Jessie


	8. What's My Name?

A/N: Another question for you guys: how do I feel so exhausted when I get the proper amount of sleep and exercise every single day? It doesn't make sense to me. Third and final drabble for the night. I hope you guys enjoy! (: I'm going to go to sleep..

Disclaimer: I'll give you three guesses and first two don't count. Say it with me... I am not Jo Rowling...

* * *

><p><span>What's My Name?<span>

"Potter, we need to talk," Lily Evans announced at the breakfast table one morning before classes. "I know you have a Quidditch match Saturday, but I can't find anyone else to do rounds with me that night. Would you mind skipping the after-party James, are you even listening to me?" Lily let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" James asked innocently, looking up from his copy of The Daily Prophet.

Lily let out an exasperated sigh. "Potter, you really should pay more "

"What's my name, Evans?" James asked politely.

"I really don't have time for this," she said, rubbing her temples.

"Go on, Lily, just say it. Say my name," James prompted, prodding Lily in the stomach with his fork.

After much coaxing and more poking, the word "James" finally slipped out of her mouth. It sounded much closer to a swear word than it did to a name.

James made a show of applauding quietly. "Very good. Now try to keep that in mind, yeah?"

Lily stared at him for a moment or two, uncomprehending. "You're insufferable," she announced, before stalking off.

James just smiled after her, and then returned his focus to the newspaper.

* * *

><p>AN: I really hope you guys are enjoying these little drabbles. They don't have too much to offer, but I've always liked reading these sort of snippets from my favorite characters' lives. Review?

Much Love,

Jessie


	9. Letters to No One

A/N: This particular drabble is rather pointless, but I _adore_ the Lily/Petunia relationship (If you haven't yet read "Boyfriend" by Molly Raesly, proceed to do so immediately) so I figured a little James thrown in there would be even better. I hope you feel the same way! (:

Disclaimer: I only own my creativity.

* * *

><p><span>Letters to No One<span>

_Scratch, scratch, scratch. _

James Potter glanced over to the table where Lily Evans sat marking up her parchment for the millionth time. There was a little crease between her eyebrows as she read something over and chewed on the end of the quill: She was completely absorbed in her work.

Desperately trying to ignore the sound, James gritted his teeth and bent back over his Potions book.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

"Lily! Can you please stop annihilating your paper like a bloody maniac?" James exclaimed, exasperated.

Lily finally looked up from her work. "What?"

James took a deep breath. "Your essay is fine. You don't need to keep crossing things out," he said. His voice sounded much calmer than he felt.

"Oh," Lily realized, looking down at her parchment. "No, this isn't homework. It's a letter."

"To who?"

"Hmm? Oh, no one," she muttered distractedly.

James chuckled understandingly. "So how _is_ dearest Petunia these days?**"**

* * *

><p>AN: For this scenario, I had imagined Lily writing a reply to her mother after receiving Petunia's wedding announcement. It seemed fitting. Please review! Have a wonderful weekend!

Much Love,

Jessie


	10. Elvendork Potter

A/N: I'm afraid this particular drabble won't make sense to anyone who hasn't read the short story JKR wrote about James and Sirius for charity, so I would highly recommend reading that before attempting to make sense of this. Just type in "JK Rowling marauder prequel" into Google, and it should pop up. I hope you enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: I only own my creativity.

* * *

><p><span>Elvendork Potter<span>

"No, no, Michael isn't right either…" Lily muttered to herself, crossing out yet another name on an already destroyed bit of parchment.

"Well, there's always Elvendork," James Potter suggested with a secretive little smirk.

His wife looked up from the countless books and newspaper clippings spread across the table of their little apartment. "Excuse me?"

James shrugged, and the grin grew more pronounced. "It's unisex!"

Lily was already shaking her head. "There is no way. No. We are not naming our baby boy something as ridiculous as Elvendork."

"The police officer seemed to like it," James coughed out through bouts of laughter.

"The ?" Lily stood up and walked away from the table, grumbling, "Oh Merlin."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked it! A few of my favorites are going to be up in the next week or so. Review, please!

Much Love,

Jessie


	11. Blink Of An Eye

A/N: Hello, lovelies. There is really no point to this particular drabble, but I just wanted to get to the next one in the series because it's my favorite! (: I think I had a solid plan for this when I started it...then everything just went down the drain. So enjoy the fluff!

Disclaimer: Jo doesn't have to write disclaimers because she actually owns these guys... So it's safe to say I'm not her.

Blink of an Eye

Everything was done. Books were scattered carelessly over the ground, the Hogwarts robes were crumpled on the grass, maroon and gold striped ties looped lazily around branches of the beech tree.

"Can you believe it?" Lily Evans asked, observing her friends Sirius and Mary fooling around down at the lake. "It's really over."

James chuckled, and his arm tightened around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer to him. "It seems like just yesterday you and Snape came marching into that compartment." He paused for a moment, remembering. "I thought you were going to hit me."

"I probably should have," Lily mused. "You wouldn't have wasted six years of your life pursuing me like a lost puppy dog."

"Oh it wasn't wasted," James assured her with a smirk. "Besides, it passed in a blink of an eye."

"A blink of an eye," she repeated quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Right then. I hope that was mildly enjoyable for at least one of you. Even if it wasn't, please review! Thanks!

Much Love,

Jessie


	12. Sparks Fly

A/N: And here it is! My favorite drabble that I've written thus far. I hope you all like it as much as I do! Enjoy! (:

Sparks Fly

Just like an animal intuitively knew when a storm was coming, the Gryffindor house members could easily tell when the Lily Evans volcano was about to blow. For that reason, the common room was totally deserted one Thursday night, save for a few brave Gryffindor souls.

Right on time, Lily came storming in through the portrait hole, followed by a fuming James Potter. Their friends looked up from their places on the couch, seemingly unsurprised.

"I think Evans is _actually_ going to explode one of these days," Sirius whispered across the coffee table to the others.

"You complete _ARSE_, James Potter!"

Lily's best friend, Alice, nodded her agreement. "We constantly tell her she keeps too much bottled up. It's really not healthy," she said just as James dodged a well-aimed, flying Arithmancy book.

"Don't you think we should…intervene?" Remus asked tentatively. "I think I just saw sparks."

"That's just an effect of all the pent up sexual tension," Mary assured him with a casual wave of her hand.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Or flames coming from Lily's nose."

* * *

><p>AN: Love? Like? Dislike? ...Hate? Let me know with a review! Have a wonderful rest of the weekend!

Much Love,

Jessie


	13. Enchanted

A/N: Good afternoon, Lovelies. I really apologize for the lack of consistent updates and, quite frankly, the not so fantastic drabbles, but I simply have not had the time to write lately. Between school, clubs, and spring sports, my free time is practically nonexistent. And if I'm being honest, I think my time with fan fiction is running out.

On a less depressing note, here is this week's drabble. I hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><span>Enchanted<span>

It was during the aftermath of the Sorting ceremony when young James Potter finally spotted the little redhead from the train down the table from him. He stared openly at the zesty girl while she piled the mashed potatoes onto her plate, mouth agape.

Feeling someone's prying eyes on her, Lily looked up and green eyes met hazel. "What?" she snapped, feeling her cheeks flood with heat.

"It's, er well, uh…" James stuttered dumbly. "It's enchanting to meet you," he spat out at last.

Lily contemplated this for a moment before grabbing her goblet of pumpkin juice and sidling over to where James and his new friends sat. She smiled angelically before upturning the juice over James's head. Grinning, she walked back to her seat without a word.

Sirius, ever the helpful one, clapped James on the back. "I think the pleasure is all hers, mate."

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for today. I'll probably post another later this evening or tomorrow. Please leave your thoughts, comments, constructive criticism, etc. in a review. Those never fail to cheer me up on an otherwise abysmal day! (:

Much Love,

Jessie


	14. Turning Tides

A/N: *cringes* I know it's been two weeks since my last post... I've been busy? It's a pathetic excuse, but it's true. We've had track meets these last few weekends, I'm trying to get myself caught up on all the homework I'm going to be missing these next few weeks, and let's be honest, yesterday I spent most of the day in a movie theater goggling Josh Hutcherson. Yes, I'm talking about The Hunger Games. I couldn't resist. Anyway, since I've been so bad about updating, I'm posting three short drabbles today. Three!

Disclaimer: This may come as a surprise to some, but... I so don't own anything.

* * *

><p><span>Turning Tides<span>

One unusually sunny February morning, Hogwarts was in chaos. Girls of all ages were swapping their usual attire for pushup bras, short skirts, and tight fitting Hogwarts sweaters. A frightening number of mascara-lengthened eyelashes and shiny, plumped lips surrounded her. Lily Evans felt oddly out of place in her knee length skirt, and frumpy uniform sweater. More than once, a very _enthusiastic_ couple in the corridor would stop her on the way to classes.

It wasn't until lunch that she finally realized the cause of all the madness: it was Valentine's Day.

No sooner than the sudden recollection of the date did she feel a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see James Potter standing behind her, dressed in his typical slacks and a shirt uniform. In his hand he held a single white rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lily," said James, gingerly handing her the flower.

She stared at it, fingering the waxy petals contemplatively. "That's it? No cupid costumes, singing unicorns, confetti… Nothing?"

He grinned, his hazel eyes twinkling. "It's all a bit overrated, I think," he answered with a wink.

As James sauntered back to his seat at the opposite end of the table, Lily smiled down at the flower. Things were changing, tides turning, and she didn't mind one bit.

* * *

><p>AN: So please, do review! It can be about this story, your life, my life, your plans for spring break, The Hunger Games, Josh Hutcherson... Just review! Thanks!

Much Love,

Jessie


	15. Headlock

A/N: Two words: Enjoy and Review! :)

Headlock

"James Potter, you are completely insufferable," Lily announced, hiding a small smile at her boyfriend's out of the ordinary antics.

They were standing atop a small stage constructed at the front of the Great Hall where the High Table usually sat. Lily and James, Head Girl and Boy, had just finished their speeches.

James grinned and ruffled his hair nervously before sliding down to one knee. Lily gasped; the sound reverberated throughout the Great Hall by the Sonorous Charm she had cast before her speech.

"Lily, you've had my heart in your grasp no, scratch that. You've had my heart in a bloody headlock since the moment I've met you." The parents and students in the crowd laughed at James's joke, but Lily was frozen in place. "I knew I loved you when I was eleven years old just as surely as I know now. You're the one. You've always been the one." Still on his knee, he reached into his suit jacket pocket and withdrew a small, velvet box. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily stood there, jaw slack, awestruck by the glittery diamond James held. They could have been there for minutes or hours and she wouldn't have noticed a thing.

Someone in the crowd — Sirius, presumably — yelled, "Say something, Evans!" and she was shaken back to life.

"Yes," she whispered, grasping the collar of James's jacket with her shaking fingers. "Yes!"

James breathed a sigh of relief, slid the ring onto Lily's left hand, and kissed her enthusiastically for the whole of Hogwarts to see.


	16. Too Large to Swallow

A/N: This is the last of them for today... I hope you guys are enjoying this little drabble series. I know it's not much, but hopefully it's just enough to quench the thirst for all things Lily and James. If not... Well, I won't be that offended. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><span>Too Large to Swallow<span>

"Potter! What are you doing here?"

"I'm reading, Evans. It's what you do in a library."

"I wasn't aware you knew how to find the library. Or read, for that matter."

"Ha-bloody-ha. Very funny, Evans."

"Yes, I thought so."

"…."

"What're you studying?"

"Potions."

"Would you like help?"

"I'm shocked, Evans. Are you actually doing something nice for me?"

"Fine. I'll just leave you to your studies, then."

"Lily, wait."

"Finally going to swallow your pride, James?"

"Give me a minute. This could take some concentration."

"Don't choke."

"Your helpfulness astounds me."

* * *

><p>AN: Review, please! Enjoy the rest of your weekend, and happy spring!

Much Love,

Jessie


	17. Men

A/N: Again, I am a miserable excuse for a human being. I can't even remember the last time I updated. Granted, I was out of the country for 12 days... Still, the weeks I've let go between updates are inexcusable. So you guys get three drabbles again today! Yay! The two after this are among my favorite in the collection (: I hope you guys enjoy them! Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I only own my creativity. Which is to say, not much.

* * *

><p><span>Men<span>

"James, what is this?" Lily asked one morning, poking the unknown substance with the prongs of a fork.

Her husband peered around the door of the refrigerator to take a look, his mouth full of food. "Chobutt cack," he replied.

Lily squinted back at him. "Sorry?"

James cleared his throat, and swallowed the bite of food he'd been chewing. "It's the chocolate cake you made a couple of weeks ago for Sirius's birthday."

"But…it's _green_. And fuzzy."

James shrugged and sat back down at the little round table in the center of their kitchen. "Sirius didn't know what to do with it."

"So he stuck it in the _cheese_ drawer?"

"Where else should he have put it?" James asked with wide, ignorant eyes.

Lily shut the fridge with a sigh. "Men," she muttered.

* * *

><p>AN: Remember to review, please! Those of you who read "Roughing It" will know that poor little Geraldo went on a crash diet after that story was finished, and now that he's lost a good thirty pounds, he's feeling seriously malnourished. And we can't have that, now can we? Anyway, that was my really bizarre way of asking you to review...

Much Love,

Jessie


	18. Delicate Matters

A/N: Continue to enjoy... :D

* * *

><p><span>Delicate Matters<span>

"James, do these jeans make me look fat?" Lily asked, turning away from the mirror to face her boyfriend, who lay sprawled across her bed reading some Quidditch magazine. His eyed stayed glued to the page, though they had frozen in place. She glanced over her shoulder. "James?"

He closed the magazine slowly, and coughed uncomfortably into his hand. "Er…sorry?"

"Do these jeans make me look fat?" she repeated with the air of talking to a six-year-old. Her lips were twitching uncontrollably but James took no notice; he was far too busy trying to keep his eyes away from those shifty-looking back pockets…

"Oh, they do, don't they!" exclaimed Lily, facing the mirror again with a feigned troubled expression.

There was a sudden creaking of bedsprings as James pushed himself off Lily's bed. "Sorry, Lil, I just remembered I have, er, Quidditch practice," he invented lamely, raking his hand through his messy black hair. "Meet me in the Great Hall later, yeah?" And without another word, he sped from the room, calling "SIRIUS!" on his way down the hall.

* * *

><p>AN: Review, pretty please!


	19. Pudding

A/N: Personally, I love this one. Hopefully you guys feel the same... :D

* * *

><p><span>Pudding<span>

"But they're so _red_."

"Like a really good apple…" mused Sirius, nodding his head along with James's statement.

"And…silky," James continued, staring intently at the row of desks to his right, completely oblivious to Sirius's additions.

"Mhm, like a slice of pie."

James's elbow hit the table with a _th__ud. _He rested his head dreamily in his hand as he observed. "And soft…" A sloppy smile slid across his face.

Sirius glanced over at his mate, and frowned at his expression. "Yes," he said bluntly, "like holiday pudding."

"I do enjoy pudding."

Sirius slammed James's head into the desk.

* * *

><p>AN: I think this will be all for now. Maybe more to come this weekend. It depends how much of my speech I get written. Speaking of speeches... Any suggestions? I'm a very nervous public speaker O.o Anyway, enjoy the rest of your weekend, and please review! Feed the poor, starved Geraldo!

Much Love,

Jessie


	20. In Knots

A/N: This is, again, one of my favorites in the series. It was brewing in my head for a very long time and I originally intended to write it as a one-shot but I couldn't find a way to stretch it to that length. I guess you could say that it's loosely inspired by my big brother and his girlfriend (cutest couple ever - I'm already planning their wedding). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy (:

Disclaimer: Jo doesn't have an older brother, does she? Well crap. Guess that means I don't own any of the rights to Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><span>In Knots<span>

He holds hands like he ties his tie: loose, messy, comfortable. He didn't grasp her hand for dear life, and he refused to link pinkies like the rest of the infatuated couples of Hogwarts. His grip was strong, and yet somehow soft and gentle. Not possessive, but clearly stating to the rest of the school that she was taken. Odd.

Lily stared down at their intertwined fingers curiously. And then there was the texture of his hands: calloused from throwing around the Quaffle and smooth from using Lily's vanilla-scented lotion after practice every evening. The perfect balance.

He held onto her hand, and her stomach was in knots.

* * *

><p>AN: Short but (hopefully?) enjoyable. Also, if you have any drabble suggestions or requests, I'll definitely try to get them written and published. Please review! :D

Much Love,

Jessie


	21. Cracked

A/N: On to the next one... Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Cracked<span>

"Lily." Alice nudged her best friend's arm and nodded toward the entrance of the Great Hall. "He's finally cracked."

Lily looked up from the newspaper in front of her. James Potter strode through the double doors of the hall looking pompous and cavalier as usual, but with an unusual addition to his daily uniform.

Taking an absentminded sip from her goblet, Lily continued to stare at Potter's embellished robes. "Was he dropped on his head as a child?" she asked curiously, eyeing the bejeweled, flashing _I Heart LE_ on his chest shrewdly.

Alice snorted lightly. "Dropped? That boy's parents _hurled_ him across the room."

* * *

><p>AN: And that will be all for tonight. Only three more drabbles left... But I'm completely open to suggestions and ideas! Enjoy the rest of your weekend, wherever you may be, and please review! :)

Much Love,

Jessie


	22. Delusional

A/N: I am... sooo... tired... Enjoy...

Disclaimer: If I owned any rights to HP, I wouldn't really have to worry about the math test I failed this morning, would I?

* * *

><p><span>Delusional<span>

"I think she hates me, Padfoot."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No! What would give you that idea?" he replied sarcastically.

James picked up the nearest textbook and chucked it at his best mate's head. Sirius dodged the flying book easily, and it hit the wall with a dull thud. "I'm being serious, you hideous prat."

"_Actually_―"

"Not the time, Pads."

Sirius sighed dramatically, and tossed aside the magazine he'd been reading. "Listen, Prongs. She doesn't hate you. She's just…confused, that's all."

"Confused," repeated James flatly.

"Yeah. She's wandered off into her own alternate universe where you exist as a self-absorbed asshole, and she can't find her way back out."

"So she's delusional."

"In the best way possible, of course."

James just raised his eyebrows.

Sirius raised both hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm not all-knowing."

"You're right," agreed James, standing up. "I need to talk to Moony."

* * *

><p>AN: Pretty please review! A load of reviews would be a wonderful thing to wake up to since I will probably pass out in...3...2...

Much Love,

Jessie


	23. Of TShirts and Magazines

A/N: Good morning! So sorry for the lack of updates lately. These last few weeks have been crazy. You would think teachers would let up on the homework load when you only have a couple of weeks left of school, but no. But finally, I made it to the end. Only one more day left, only more final. I somehow managed to scrape together an impressive collection of pretty little A's this year... But we'll see how my final on Monday goes.

Anyway, this is the last drabble I have written, but it may not be the last I post. We'll see how inspired I am these next few days. For some reason, none of the characters' voices are coming to me and everything I write is just so...awful. I need help!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Of Shirts and Magazines<span>

I pace back and forth across the carpet, making my way quickly from the book shelves at the front of the common room to the sweeping staircase in the rear and then back again. Every few seconds, I turn my head sharply toward James, who is lounging casually across the couch, flipping through a Quidditch magazine.

"Would you stop reading that bloody porn?" I snap, stopping in front of him with my hands on my hips.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Porn?" he asks, holding up the magazine that was clearly filled with pictures of dreamy broomsticks, not starving, naked girls. "Really, Lily? _Porn_?"

I roll my eyes and gesture at him. All this talk of porn is making me crazy. "Take it off."

James's eyebrows disappear behind his hair. "Sorry?"

"Your shirt. Take it off," I repeat, tapping my foot impatiently. When James doesn't move, I sigh and sink into the couch next to him. "Please, James."

He grins, and reaches for his wire-rimmed glasses. I twist my fingers together nervously while he carefully places his glasses on the coffee table, and reaches for the buttons on his shirt. "Would you like to help?" he teases.

My face burns, and I look down at my lap. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the striped shirt slip over his shoulders and land on the floor. Suddenly I can't bring myself to turn my head and look at James. Instead, I reach for the crumpled shirt, and smooth my hands over the soft material. I fold it carefully and set it on the table next to his glasses.

"Good night, James," I say quietly, standing and making my way toward the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Maybe some reviews can get my creative juices flowing again...

Much Love,

Livelier


	24. Success

A/N: Hey! I know this is short and somewhat disappointing, but it's the last drabble that I have written (the last one that I like, anyway) and I love it. I have an unhealthy obsession with these boys - put them together and I'm in heaven. So without further adieu, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my creativity!

* * *

><p><span>Success<span>

"I say you just snog her and be done with it," announced Sirius in a bored voice, throwing the magazine he'd been browsing aside. "It's worked well enough for me all these years."

"Sirius, you've never had a successful relationship in your life," Remus pointed out dryly. "It hasn't worked at all."

Sirius simply shrugged. "But I've had multiple unsuccessful relationships at once, so that ought to count for something."

Remus and James exchanged an amused look. "Don't listen to him," he advised.

James smirked. "Do I ever?"

* * *

><p>AN: *Sigh* I want James. Desperately, I might add. So for the last - oh, year or so, I've been stock piling these drabbles. I have probably only written five since I published the first, mostly due to my lack of inspiration. So it's impossible to say whether or not this series is complete yet because, although I don't have anything else to post, I'm not quite ready to let go. So I am going to label this as "complete" but don't be surprised if I add a drabble here and there every now and then. I just love these too much.

Anyway, please, please review! I really appreciate all the kind words and criticisms!

xxx


End file.
